I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting devices and, more particularly, to a cutting device for cutting open cartons.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been several previously known cutting devices which are particularly adapted for opening cardboard cartons or the like. These previously known devices are typically of simple construction and comprise a handle having a cutting blade extending outwardly from the handle. Thus to open a carton, the handle is merely drawn along the carton so that the cutting blade enters into and cuts open the carton.
One disadvantage of these previously known carton openers is that the blade often extends too deeply into the carton so that the cutting blade sometimes contacts and cuts the contents of the carton. Consequently, the contents of the carton are damaged as the carton is opened.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known carton openers is that the depth of cut of the cutting blade is fixed rather than adjustable. Thus, a carton opener with a relatively shallow depth of cut would be inadequate to open a thick carton, while conversely a carton opener with a relatively deep cutting penetration tends to damage the contents of a relatively thin-walled carton.
A still further disadvantage of the previously known carton opening devices is that the cutting blade is supported only at its connection point with the handle. The cutting blade, typically a thin razor blade or the like, thus frequently breaks while in use or otherwise. Such blade breakage, of coure, necessitates frequent replacement of the blade which is not only a nuisance, but also an added cost.
Yet another disadvantage of these previously known carton openers is that the user is often injured by the cutting blade, typically through carelessness during a cutting operation. This safety hazard is due primarily to the previously known constructions in which the razor blade is exposed and accordingly unprotected.